1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a clothes dryer having a liquid injecting means into a drum, and particularly, to a method for spraying liquid via a liquid injection means in a clothes dryer having a liquid injection means.
2. Background of the Invention In general, a clothes dryer is a device for inputting the laundry in a spin-dry-terminated state after washing is completed into the interior of a drum and supplying hot wind into the drum to evaporate moisture of the laundry to thus dry the laundry.
The clothes dryer includes a drum into which the laundry is input, a driving motor for driving the drum, a blow fan for blowing air into the interior of the drum, and a heating unit for heating air introduced into the interior of the drum. The heating unit may use high temperature electric resistance heat generated by using an electric resistance or combustion heat generated by combusting (burning) gas.
Air discharged from the drum in the clothes dryer contains moisture of the laundry placed within the drum, so the air includes much moisture and has a high temperature. In this case, the dryer may be classified into according to how the air with much moisture at a high temperature is processed. Namely, the driver may be classified into a condense type drier in which air with high temperature and high moisture is circulated, rather than being discharged to the outside, to be heat exchanged with external air in a condenser to condense the moisture contained in the air with the high temperature and high moisture, and an exhaust type dryer in which air with the high temperature and high moisture, which has passed through the drum, is directly discharged outwardly.
However, as users take different lift styles, demands on clothes dryers having various functions in addition to the drying function increase. For instance, the tendency is to release clothes dryers having various functions for maintaining and preserving the laundry as well as drying the same, such as removing wrinkles on the laundry using a rotational force of the drum in the clothes dryer and separate additives, spraying fragrance, handling static electricity and the like.
In addition, clothes dryers for adding fragrance to the laundry by supplying a material with a specific fragrance upon drying the laundry have been introduced. In the clothes dryers, the odor of the laundry which may remain in the laundry after being dried is removed and new fragrance is added to the laundry.
To this end, a clothes dryer having an injection nozzle through which a fragrance liquid is injected into the drum has been produced; however, since the strength of fragrance and an amount of a fragrance material consumed depend on how to inject fragrance, an injection module control method for controlling fragrance to be effectively deposited onto the clothes has been required.